Matt's Drive
by deikitty
Summary: Mello and Matt need space so Matt takes a drive.


So yeah. um... just a little random one-shot that popped into my head while i was doing absoloutely nothing. don't own death note or any of it's characters, but you probably already knew that.

The clock blinked 3:22 am as Matt glanced over at the dash. Mello was tired and frustrated and Matt wasn't feelin' so good either, so he had taken a drive to give them _both_ some space. Tapping his fingers rythmically on the wheel to the beat of the song on the radio, he opened the center console of his car and took out another cigarette and a CD while waiting for the light to change. The city lights and music of his car radio never failed to coax him into a relaxed state of mind (hence the 3 am drive) which is why, as he attempted to put the disc into the player, he dropped it in surprise as he was honked at. He had failed noticed the light turn green and then struggled to push in the clutch as he accelerated. _'Damn...' _he thought absently._ 'That was Mello's favorite CD and now it's gone under that god damned precipice of a seat. He's gonna kill me...'_ The passenger seat of Matt's car was, to say the least, highly unusual. _'I remember when Mello lost one of his gloves under there. heh.'_ he remembered, smiling.

--

"Hey Matt, hold these." Mello said, tossing his gloves haphazardly at Matt. "Hey! Come on Mello! I'm trying to drive!" he said slightly angry. " Oh shut up!" the blonde pitched back. "Hold the stupid gloves yourself!" the red-head cried, tossing them back. They landed lightly in Mello's lap as the two pulled to a stop, which caused the apparently argument-worthy gloves to coast off of Mello's lap one of them falling beneath the passenger seat. Mello picked up the one in plain view and began looking for the other. "Where's the other one? Oh probably under the seat, duh..." he mumbled, fumbling with his seat belt to reach underneath said seat. Matt snorted. "If it went under there you're screwed. I've lost a ton of crap under there, and not once has anything come back out." "Have you ever considered actually looking?" the chocolatier frustratedly. "Why don't you look? There won't be anything under there." Matt replied. So he did. And, as his friend had said, there was nothing to be found. "... The hell...?" Mello said confusedly. "Told 'ya." Matt said a little mockingly. "Is there a hole er somthin' under there?" he said as blonde locks flipped back up to rest around his face. "Not really a _hole_ so much as it's _black_ hole." Matt said lighting a cigarette. Mello looked thoughtful, something not often seen on the blondes face. "Huh..."

--

"Oh well... Foo Fighters then..." the gamer said to himself, popping the disc out of it's case and placing it in the CD player, careful not to drop it this time. He tapped his fingers once again on the steering wheel to the gentle beat glancing every now and again at the glowing digital clock which now read 3:34. "Hm. Looks like it might rain." he noted, inclining his orange tinted vision to the cloudy sky. He drove a mile or so farther pulling into the gas station and filling up the tank. As he sat smoking with his unoccupied arm resting on the door's open window sill he saw a girl. She looked to be about Matt's age which was 20, and he watched in silent, smiling wonder as she turned in circles in the now lightly falling rain in her black converse. Her hair fell to her shoulders in a shade of blonde similar to Mello's as she spun over and over again, her red and black wrist-warmers slightly loose on her arms extended out to her sides, her face tilted skyward. The expression she wore was one of joyous bliss, her shining smile expressing the feeling even more. It seemed, from Matt's point of view, that no matter what was wrong everything would be okay now. Though sometimes life with Mello could be stressful for him, seeing someone so happy over seemingly nothing, made him feel better somehow. As though he were the one turning circles in the sprinkling rain. And though, he remembered, Mello sometimes snapped he always apologized later. Sort of. Mello wasn't really one for apologizing, butat least he attempted made ammends. And of course Matt always forgave his friend. And so it was with his happier mindset, that Matt walked past the girl who stopped twirling to smile kindly at him, and into the mini-mart to buy his best friend a bar of chocolate. Soon after as he parked in the lot of their apartment complex, the gamer sat and watched the lightly falling raindrops pool and run down his windshield, thinking about the nice girl. He walked slowly to the door and hardly noticing his feet touch the cement beneath his boots. He felt so light, like something heavy had been lifted off his shoulders. Probably his frustration with Mello, his best friend. Life, it seemed to Matt at that moment, was full of small wonders, that came out of nowhere and reminded you to be a little spontanious and smile while you're at it.

like much? plz R&R! This was inspired by the song Drive by Incubus and the movie Wristcutters: A Love Story.


End file.
